Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (video)
| length = 105 minutes | label = Jive | producer = | prev_title = Britney Spears: In the Zone | prev_year = 2004 | next_title = Britney & Kevin: Chaotic | next_year = 2005 }} Greatest Hits: My Prerogative is the sixth video by singer Britney Spears. Designed by Jim Swaffield, the highly interactive collection was released on November 9, 2004 through Jive Records, accompanying the greatest hits album of the same title. The collection contained all of Spears' music videos from 1998 to 2004, including unreleased material from the shoot of "Outrageous". It also contained alternate versions of the music videos with never before seen footage. The video received positive reviews from critics, who complimented the quality of the audio and the image and also deemed Spears as the ultimate video performer. Greatest Hits: My Prerogative debuted atop of the ARIA Top 40 Music DVD, number two on Hungarian Top 20 DVD and Japanese Oricon Video Chart, and number three on the US ''Billboard'' Top Music Videos. It was also certified double platinum in Argentina by the Argentine Chamber of Phonograms and Videograms Producers (CAPIF), in Australia by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) and in the United States by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Release and content On August 13, 2004, Spears announced through Jive Records the release of her first greatest hits album titled Greatest Hits: My Prerogative was due November 16, 2004. A video would also be released the same day, containing Spears' music videos. The compilation took four months to be assembled, as crews from her record label combed through unedited and unused footage, instrumentals and alternate audio. The video provided two menus — one which contained all of Spears' music videos to date, as well as scenes from the unreleased video of "Outrageous", and other for alternate versions with never before seen footage from "...Baby One More Time", "(You Drive Me) Crazy", "Oops!... I Did It Again", "Stronger", "Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know", "I'm a Slave 4 U", "Toxic", "Everytime" and "My Prerogative". Among the highlights of the alternate takes were new vocal mixes in "(You Drive Me) Crazy" and "I'm a Slave 4 U" and a karaoke version of the diamonds scene of "Toxic". The video also included hidden footage, such as the third alternate version of "My Prerogative". The release date for the video was later moved to November 9, 2004. Critical reception Greatest Hits: My Prerogative received generally favorable reviews from critics. James Griffiths of The Guardian commented: "Here comes the Queen of Pop in a box so shiny you can see your face in it. Spears is described on the cover as 'the ultimate video performer', and watching the 20 promos contained within, it's difficult to argue. ... Relentlessly thrusting herself at the camera, compulsively preening amid special FX galas, Britney is the MTV video age in human form." He also complimented the innovations of the menu, but added that "it's not particularly impressive" and "you need to be pretty nifty with your handset to find them." Music Week said: "The DVD version of Spears' high-flying 'best of' set adds bells and whistles to the audio version at only a slight premium pricewise. Twenty promo videos are included, all with top-notch sound and vision". AllMusic gave the video four and a half stars out of five. |title=allmusic ((( Greatest Hits: My Prerogative Video > Overview )))|publisher=AllMusic. Rovi Corporation |year=2004 |accessdate=2010-10-10}} Rolling Stone graded it with three out of five stars. Accolades Commercial performance Greatest Hits: My Prerogative debuted at number three on US Billboard Top Music Videos on November 27, 2004. It was present on the chart for a total of twenty-two weeks. On December 15, 2004, the video was certified double platinum in the United States by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipments of 200,000 copies. On November 22, 2004, the video debuted atop of the ARIA Top 40 Music DVD chart in Australia, replacing Hell Freezes Over by Eagles. It was certified double platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for shipments of 30,000 units. The video was also ranked at number thirty-two on the year-end video chart for 2005. It debuted at number two on the Hungarian Top 20 DVD chart on November 8, 2004. On December 1, 2004, Greatest Hits: My Prerogative was certified double platinum by the Argentine Chamber of Phonograms and Videograms Producers (CAPIF) for shipments of 60,000 copies in total. On May 9, 2005, it was certified gold by the Asociación Mexicana de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas (AMPROFON) for shipments of 10,000 copies. Greatest Hits: My Prerogative also received a platinum certification in France by the Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique (SNEP), for shipments of 15,000 copies of the video. According to the Associação Brasileira dos Produtores de Discos (ABPD), it was the second best-selling video of 2004 in the world. Track listing | title1 = My Prerogative | writer1 = | extra1 = Jake Nava | length1 = 3:48 | title2 = Outrageous | writer2 = R. Kelly | extra2 = Dave Meyers | length2 = 0:44 | title3 = Everytime | writer3 = | extra3 = David LaChapelle | length3 = 4:07 | title4 = Toxic | writer4 = | extra4 = Joseph Kahn | length4 = 3:33 | title5 = Me Against the Music | note5 = featuring Madonna | writer5 = | extra5 = Paul Hunter | length5 = 4:03 | title6 = Boys | note6 = The Co-Ed Remix) (featuring Pharrell Williams | writer6 = | extra6 = Meyers | length6 = 3:37 | title7 = I Love Rock 'n' Roll | writer7 = | extra7 = Chris Applebaum | length7 = 3:07 | title8 = I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman | writer8 = | extra8 = Wayne Isham | length8 = 3:49 | title9 = Overprotected | note9 = The Darkchild Remix | writer9 = | extra9 = Applebaum | length9 = 3:35 | title10 = Overprotected | writer10 = | extra10 = Bille Woodruff | length10 = 3:55 | title11 = I'm a Slave 4 U | writer11 = | extra11 = Francis Lawrence | length11 = 3:24 | title12 = Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know | writer12 = | extra12 = Herb Ritts | length12 = 3:52 | title13 = Stronger | writer13 = | extra13 = Kahn | length13 = 3:38 | title14 = Lucky | writer14 = | extra14 = Meyers | length14 = 4:08 | title15 = Oops!... I Did It Again | writer15 = | extra15 = Nigel Dick | length15 = 4:12 | title16 = From the Bottom of My Broken Heart | writer16 = Eric Foster White | extra16 = Gregory Dark | length16 = 4:30 | title17 = Born to Make You Happy | writer17 = | length17 = 3:39 | extra17 = Woodruff | title18 = (You Drive Me) Crazy | note18 = The Stop Remix! | writer18 = | extra18 = Dick | length18 = 3:20 | title19 = Sometimes | writer19 = Elofson | extra19 = Dick | length19 = 3:53 | title20 = ...Baby One More Time | writer20 = Max Martin | extra20 = Dick | length20 = 3:59 }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References External links * * * Category:Britney Spears video albums Category:2004 greatest hits albums Category:2004 video albums Category:Music video compilation albums Category:Jive Records compilation albums Category:Jive Records video albums Category:Britney Spears compilation albums